East Los Santos (3D Universe)
East Los Santos is a vast district in the east of Los Santos, hence the name. It appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Character East Los Santos has a very high crime rate. Prostitutes, gang bangers and drug dealers can often be found in the area causing disturbance. The district is mostly residential but does have some popular small-time businesses and zones. The area consists of many small, single story houses, apartments and housing projects. East Los Santos is a predominantly Mexican/Hispanic neighborhood, despite being controlled by the Ballas, and has many Mexican-themed stores. It is based on the real life municipality of East Los Angeles. Events of GTA San Andreas In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, East Los Santos is a stronghold for the Ballas, who use the area as a base to launch attacks on Grove Street Family members in Ganton. Conflict between the Ballas and Los Santos Vagos gangs does not occur in East Los Santos, due to the two gangs co-operating with each other. Carl Johnson and Denise Robinson meet in East Los Santos during the mission Burning Desire. Carl had set fire to some homes owned by a member of the Los Santos Vagos under orders from C.R.A.S.H. But Carl managed to rescue Denise from the blazing inferno after hearing her cries for help. East Los Santos is also the main setting for the final mission End of the Line. During this mission, Carl Johnson fights his way past Ballas, Los Santos Vagos, San Fierro Rifa and Russian Mafia gang members in order to reach his former friend Big Smoke, who he then kills. Frank Tenpenny then starts a fire in Smoke's Crack Palace, leaving Carl to fight his way back out of the building, whilst also fighting against the flames. After escaping the burninb building, which suffers a series of explosions as Carl just escapes in the nick of time. Carl and Sweet Johnson chase Officer Tenpenny through Ganton and other districts of the city during the riots. Gang control The district is controlled by the Ballas gang. East Los Santos has, prior to early 1992, had areas controlled by the Los Santos Vagos and the Grove Street Families; it's unknown whether the Ballas and Vagos fought a war or made a diplomatic agreement in regards to East Los Santos. Notable residents * Freddy * Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris Places of Interest *Big Smoke's Crack Palace *Jefferson Towers *The Pig Pen Homes * Freddy's House * Los Santos Vagos House Businesses * 1 Day Service (x2) * A&J Market * Attica Bar (x3) * C.C. Cabinets and Marble Tops * Car Wash * Carniceria (x2) * Carniceria El Pueblo * Carniceria Panaderia * Cluckin' Bell * Duval's Mobile Glass (x2) * E-W Liquor * El Gran Burrito * El Señor Taco * Family Medical Clinic * Flores Mini Meat Market * Garcia's Discount (x2) * Groceries Productos Mexicanos * Hasley Furnished * Highland Swapmall * Ideal Homies Store * Industries Company (x2) * Jellystone International * Larellas Bakery * Lolita's Market * Mama's Cinema * Manchap Bldg. (x3) * Marble Del Rancho * Market Carniceria * Modern Food Market * Olympic Market (x4) * Pan Mexicano (x2) * Pan Mexicano Bakery * Produce Market * Productos Mexicano * Productos Mexicano Flowers * Recycling Center * San Pedro * SIGN (x2) * Tiki Theater * Universal Grocery & Deli * Will's Snack Shop (x2) * Yoly's Market Pickups and Collectibles * Body Armor * Molotov Cocktail - In an alleyway north of Cluckin' Bell * Sawn-off Shotgun - On the roof of The Pig Pen * Police Bribe (at the edge of the flood control channel) * Eleven Gang Tags * Three Unique Stunt Jumps Stationary vehicles * BMX * Clover * Greenwood * Majestic * Tahoma * Virgo Trivia *East Los Santos is one of three neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas that are also featured in GTA V, the others being Richman and Vinewood. Navigation de:East Los Santos es:East Los Santos ru:Восточный Лос-Сантос вселенной 3D pt:East Los Santos Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Los Santos